1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amplifier. Particularly, the invention relates to a dynamic-bias generation device and a dynamic-bias method of an amplifier.
2. Description of Related Art
An analog circuit block of a general source driving chip is mainly a digital-to-analog converter and an output buffer (amplifier), where the output buffer is mainly used to determine power consumption and a driving speed of the source driving chip.
In application of a portable electronic product, although a higher scan frequency can lead to a better dynamic image, a dynamic power is also increased. As the scan frequency increases, a time for charging and discharging the output buffer is shortened, so that driving capability thereof has to be enhanced to reach a faster charge and discharge efficiency. Generally, in order to enhance the driving capability of the output buffer, a static current thereof has to be increased, which may cause an obvious increase of power consumption to shorten a battery service life.